


Édes kis titkok

by Lora_san



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_san/pseuds/Lora_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scottnak megzavarták a terveit Allisonnal, így Stileshez megy egy kis éjjeli mókára... ahogy mindig is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Édes kis titkok

**Author's Note:**

> Természetesen a karakterek nem az enyémek, anyagi hasznom nem származik belőle stb...
> 
> Hibákért elnézést, kérlek fogadjátok őket szeretettel :3

Scott óvatos mozdulattal, halkan nyitotta fel az ablakot, majd fintorogva megrázta a fejét. Hányszor, de hányszor elmagyarázta már Stilesnek, hogy ne felejtse el bezárni az ablakot, hiszen akármi történhet, ha ő nincs itt. És az, hogy teljesen lehúzza az ablakot, nem számít, ha belülről nem zárja be...! Betörhet például egy idegen vérfarkas... vagy valami szörny lopódzik be az ablakán, és ki tudja, hogy mit csinál vele...

De nem, Stiles sosem zárja be, állandóan nyitva hagyja, sőt! Van, amikor le sem csúsztatja a párkányra, hanem fennhagyja! És ilyenkor mit szokott mindig mondani? Hogy szereti, ha a hideg éjjeli levegő beszűrődik a szobájába, az ablakon át. Hehh.

Scott talpa halkan ért földet, ahogy beugrott a szobába, majd, mint az előbb, halkan letolta az ablakot, és be is zárta azt. Ezek után kiegyenesedett, aztán ahogy figyelmét a legjobb barátjára fordította, gyengéden elmosolyodott. A barna szemek, megteltek szeretettel és kedvességgel. A vérfarkas rövid, könnyed léptekkel sétált az ágy másik oldalához, majd felemelte a kék lepedőt, és bebújt barátja mellé, a melegbe.

Jóleső érzéssel felsóhajtott, majd a bal karját átdugta Stiles feje alatt, és átölelte a fiút. A férfi nagyot sóhajtott, aztán a fejét Scott mellkasába fúrta, és megpróbált közelebb kerülni a meleget adó testhez. A vérfarkas mosolygott, az orrát pedig a barna, égnek álló fürtökbe fúrta, és mélyet szippantott belőle. Egyből tudta, hogy Stiles hajat mosott, hiszen tisztán érezte a levendula üdítő és kellemes illatát. A kezével beletúrt a puha hajba, majd megcirógatta a másik tarkóját.

Hirtelen halott valami kattanást, így Scott gyorsan fülelt, de szerencsére nem a Sheriff jött haza csak valamilyen állat kószált odakinn. Éppen elég, hogy a férfi tud róluk, nem kellene neki ezt is megtudnia... a végén még szívrohamot kapna szegény, vagy valami.

A figyelmét aztán visszafordította Stileshoz, majd a másik oldalára döntötte a srácot, hogy így fölé tudjon kerekedni. Scott még mindig birizgálta a barna hajtincseket, majd a jobb kezével, óvatosan végigsimított a barátja arcán. Ujjbegyeivel megcirógatta az összes anyajegyet, a kis gödröcskéket, majd Stiles füléhez hajolt, és belenyalt.

Erre már a hét alvó is mozgolódni kezdett, Scott nagy örömére, és pár perc múlva, lassú pislogással ki is nyitotta a szemét.

\- Scotty...?

A vérfarkas mosolygott, ahogy a másik ásított, majd utána egyből meg is csókolta Stilest.

\- Mmm... – Hümmögött Stiles, és amint véget ért a csók, felnézett a legjobb barátja szemeibe. – Hé... nem mostam fogat... – Motyogta a másik szájának, ugyanis Scott visszahajolt még egy csókra.

\- Nem érdekel.

Ez hosszabb ideig tartott, mint az előző, de utána ismét csak Stiles szólalt meg először.

\- Mit keresel itt...? Valami baj... van? Összevesztél – ásított ismét -, Allisonnal?

Scott megrázta a fejét, és az arcát a testvére nyakhajlatába temette. Mélyen beszívta a másik természetes illatát, ami nyugtatóan és egyben vadítóan hatott rá, s ennek hatására Stiles még hátra is feszítette a fejét. Még a könyvekben olvasott róla, hogy a falka tagjai így hódolnak be a vezérnek, az _alfának_ , és amikor Scott felmorgott – nem emberien persze -, ő kuncogott, és örült, hogy ezt megtette...

Úgy tűnik több a farkas ösztön benne, mint az emberi... – Gondolta.

De Stiles még kómásan is megérezte a matató kezet a feneke körül, a másikat pedig a lapockáinál.

\- Scott... mi van? – próbálta kipislogni álmossága utolsó darabjait is a barna hajú.

Scott továbbra is csak belélegezte Stiles illatát, majd elhajolt a másiktól, és mélyen a szemeibe nézett.

\- Hiányoztál.

Stiles fintorgott, és tenyereivel arrébb tolta Scottot, majd átfordult a másik oldalára.

\- A suliban egész nap együtt voltunk... menj haza Scott... én alszom. – Takaródzott be jobban, de felsóhajtott, mikor a másik fiú nem ment el, hanem még jobban bebújt hozzá a paplan alá. Stiles próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, de amikor Scott kezei a mellbimbóit kényeztették, felmorgott. – Nem értelek... nem Allisonnal randiztál ma este? – kérdezte, Scott pedig jobban rászorított a mellbimbóira, mire Stiles megborzongott.

\- De igen, csak aztán jött Chris... és valahogy nem volt hangulatom már az egészhez.

\- És hozzám jöttél? – volt szórakozott a hangja, de ledöbbent, mikor a barátja azt suttogta a fülébe, hogy _„Igen."_

\- Scotty... álmos vagyok... ha kanos vagy verd ki vagy valami, de én aludni akarok... – Ásítozott, és az előbb elrepült álmosságát próbálta visszacsábítgatni.

De Scott hajthatatlan volt, s hogy ezt bizonyítsa is, beleharapott a másik nyakába úgy, hogy az látszódjon, majd lehámozta róla még a pólót is. Viszont Stilest sem lehetett könnyen lekenyerezni, csak feküdt tovább, és nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy a gyerekkori barátja éppen az öléhez mászott a takaró alatt. Scott úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon elhatározta magát, ugyanis szokásos módjához híven nem adta fel egy könnyen.

Stiles felsóhajtott, mikor megérezte a meleg ujjakat, amint azok megpróbálják lehámozni a csípőjéről a nadrágot. Scott a gumis részt lassan felemelte, majd gyors mozdulattal lehúzta és félretolta az ágyban. Félmosolyra húzódott szájjal a kezébe vette Stiles farkát, ami a hirtelen érintésre egyből éledezni kezdett.

Mikor Scott meghallotta, hogy a barátja a takaró fölött felsóhajt, és megremeg, kuncogni kezdett. De nem akarta a kezét használni, sokkal inkább vágyott arra, hogy Stiles a legjobbat érezze, kapja meg, és meg is akart tenni ennek érdekében mindent. Így hát lehajolt, majd a makkot a nyelvével megnyalta, és örült, hogy a barátja már teljesen kemény volt előtte.

Hümmögött, és nem teketóriázott, két kezével megmarkolta Stiles fenekét, majd elnyelte a barátja egész hosszát. A barna hajú felkiáltott, és Scott hallotta az iszonyat gyors szívdobogást, mely a fiú mellkasából jött. Érezte az izzadtság, a kéj, a vágy szagát a levegőben, mely az egész szobát belengte már.

Scotty a fejét fel-le mozgatta, majd mikor a másik combjai megremegtek, Stiles fenekét feljebb emelte, és ahogy ezt tette a takaró is lehullt róla, és örömmel hallgatta az édes nyögéseket, melyeket kapott érte. A vérfarkas kezeit a másik fenekéről a bokáira simította, végig a vádlikon és a hajlaton, majd őket előre tolta, hogy Stilinski feje mellett találjanak maguknak helyet.

De még mielőtt az Alfa hagyta volna elmenni legeslegjobb barátját, elvált a már nedves merevedéstől, és a golyókat kezdte el nyalogatni, mire a lihegés még hangosabb lett. Scott biztos volt benne, hogy Stiles is éppen úgy örül annak, hogy John nincs itthon, mint ő.

A farkas idővel levezette a nyelvét Stiles rángatózó, rózsaszín lyukához, majd elkezdte belülről kényeztetni kedvesét, ami ugyanolyan selymes volt, mint mindig.

Stiles nyögött, és a haját fogta, ahogy hátravetette a fejét. Torokhangon kiáltozott, és izzadt, ami meglepően olyan illatú volt, akár a haja. Scott kuncogott, majd mikor megharapta a másik fenekét, az menten elélvezett, és lihegett tovább, levegőért kapkodva.

Scott kuncogott, és a Stiles hasán lévő szétkenődött élvezetbe belenyalt, majd megcsókolta a másikat. Stiles nem ellenkezett, csak átkarolta a vérfarkas nyakát, és visszacsókolt, kiélvezve a bűnös élvezetet, melyet amaz nyújtott a számára. McCall hümmögött, aztán az ölébe húzta Stilest, kinek újból kemény férfiassága a hasának feszült. Habár Scott teljesen fel volt öltözve, nem álltak meg.

Miután elváltak, egy ideig egymásra néztek, majd Stiles vigyorogva elkezdte kigombolni Scott nadrágját. A férfi felszisszent, mikor a vékony ujjak az ágaskodó merevedéséhez értek, és beharapta a száját, amikor a barátja elkezdte a két kezét fel-le húzogatni rajta.

\- Ah... Stiles...

A barna hajú vigyorgott, majd Scott nyakát kezdte el csókolgatni, nyalogatni, és hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve beleharapott a másik nyakába, közel a kulcscsonthoz. A vérfarkas felsóhajtott, és hátrafeszítette a fejét, amikor Stiles a heréivel kezdett el játszadozni, de egy perccel később meglepve sandított fel, mikor a kényeztetés abbamaradt.

Ahogy Stilesre nézett, látta annak csüggedt ajkát, és bosszús tekintetét. Scott szeme melegséget tükrözött, ahogy nézte az aranyos látványt maga előtt, de felmorgott a hiányzó kezek végett, amik most össze voltak fonva a meztelen mellkas előtt.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte, mire a barátja fintorgott.

\- Ez nem igazság...

\- Micsoda?

\- A gyógyulási képességed miatt nem látszik rajtad semmi, nekem viszont holnap takargatnom kell majd a harapásnyomot a nyakamon.

Scott felnevetett, majd megnyalta az említett harapásnyomot, és a kezeit a két hófehér félgömbre csúsztatta, mire kapott egy borzongást. Stiles sóhajtott, és az erős vállakba kapaszkodott, mikor két ujjat érzett magába csusszanni.

\- Sc... Scott... Ahh...

A farkas vigyorgott, ahogy ki-be csúsztatta az ujjait, ollózott a barátjában, de egyszerűen képtelen volt levenni a szemét látványról ami eléje tárult. Nem érzett bűntudatot a miatt, amit most tesz, nem gondolta ezt megcsalásnak. Nem, mert ez csak Stiles volt, az ő legjobb barátja, akire a bensője, a _vérfarkasa_ vágyott.

Néha egyszerűen elkapta ez az érzés, hogy most, azonnal kell neki ez a hiperaktív gyerek. És most, a legszívesebben megharapta volna, a _fogaival_. Annyira, de annyira meg akarta, hogy Stiles végre, végre a falka... a _falkája_ tagja legyen... Bár így is az volt, de Scott csak akkor _érezheti_ igazán a _sajátjának_ Stilest, ha már a Bétája lesz... nem csak egy szimpla ember.

Stiles nyögött, és kilesett a szempillái alól, mikor meghallott egy egészen mélyről feltörő morgást, ami miatt megremegett egy kicsit, félelmében. Aztán meglátta Scott vérvörös szemeit, és kiálló fogait, így egy kicsit hátratántorodott, de nem annyira, hogy kimásszon a másik öléből. Nem Scottól félt, csak... csak a benne tomboló vérfarkastól, ami ilyen alkalmakkor mindig, _mindig_ a húsába akart marni.

És nem a kedves megjelölésre, az édes kis szeretgetésre, hanem a vértől tocsogó, fájdalmas, kínzóan szörnyű érzésre gondolt Stiles.

\- Scott... Scotty – sóhajtotta, mire a piros szembogarak éhezve vizslatták őt -, nyugi... kérlek... Scotty... – Hajolt közelebb, miközben beletúrt az újonnan lenyírt, puha hajba. – Én vagyok... Stiles, kérlek... Scott...

A szemek figyelték, lesték, felfalták, és Stiles tudta, _tudta_. Biztos volt benne, hogy a barátja érzi a félelme szagát, hallja a heves szívverését, látja, ahogy a mellkasa fel-le hullámzik a gyors levegővételtől.

Aztán a szemek már barnák voltak, és Scott megcsókolta, szinte már bűnbánóan, pedig nem is csinált semmit. Hiszen nem tehetett róla, ez volt a farkas ösztöne.

\- Stiles... Stiles... Stiles, Sti-

De az említett férfi az egyik ujját a vérfarkas szájára helyezte, majd ismét átkarolta a nyakát, és megcsókolta. Scott hümmögött, majd kihúzta az ujjait Stiles fenekéből, és felemelte a barátját az emberfeletti erejével, mire a másik csak felhorkantott.

\- Na látod, ez is igazságtalan...

Scott nevetve horkantott.

Majd széthúzta a két farpofát, és magára húzta a barátját, teljesen. Mindketten behunyt szemmel vettek egy mély levegőt, és pár percig csak csendben élvezték egymás társaságát. Közben Stiles a lábaival átkulcsolta Scott derekát, és simogatta a mellkasát, lapockáját meg a hátát. Scotty megborzongott, majd megpaskolta a társa csípőjét, noszogatva, hogy az végre mozogni kezdjen.

A barna hajú ismét csak felhorkantott, de aztán mozogni kezdett, s szó szerint meglovagolta a másikat. De mivel a lábaival Scott derekát szorította, így a mozgás nem volt túl egyszerű, s ezt mindketten észre is vették. A vérfarkas ezért is döntött úgy, hogy a hátára fekteti a kedvesét, és önerőből kezd el mozogni, kiélvezve az irdatlan forróságot, nedvességet és szűkösséget maga körül.

Az arca kipirult az erőlködéstől, és miután abbahagyták a csókolózást, édesdeden hallgatta a torokhangú nyögést maga alól, mikor is eltalálta a farka hegyével Stiles prosztatáját. Az előváladék már így is eléggé síkossá tette Stiles bensőjét, és ez az érzés megunhatatlan volt, még olyan rengeteg alkalom után is. Ezért sem hagyta abba mozgást, ütemesen mozgatta a csípőjét előre-hátra, mélyebbre és mélyebbre, amíg a tagját egyenesen nem Stiles gyomrába képzelte, _érezte_.

Scott nézte az _ember_ barátját, falkájának a tagját, ahogy nyög és nyög, liheg, az élvezettől pedig olykor-olykor beharapja az ajkait. Ahogy aztán lenézett a másik forró ölére, látta a kemény férfiasságot, melynek teteje rózsaszín színben pompázott és messziről azt üzente, hogy valaki kényeztesse már. Az erek duzzadtak, szinte már pulzáltak, ahogy ágaskodva könyörögtek neki még több figyelemért, melynek még Scott sem tudott ellenállni.

Így a kezét Stiles nyakára simította, és onnét gyengéden lefelé húzta, át az izzadt mellkason, gyengéden érintve a babarózsaszín bimbókat, simogatva a kissé kockás hasfalat.

\- Scott... Scott... – Sóhajtozta Stiles, és a szólított látta a kibuggyanó könnycseppeket a barna szemárból.

Scott mosolygott, majd odahajolt, és lecsókolta a könnyeket.

\- Fáj? – kérdezte rekedten, de a másik csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem... ez jó. Nagyon jó...

Scott szeme vörösen villant, de csak egy másodpercig, és ez jelezte számára, hogy a belső farkasa boldog, hogy örömet okozhat a barátjának. Ezért még több érzelemmel és erőbedobással a kezébe vette Stiles farkát, melyet megszorított, majd fel-le húzogatta a bőrt rajta.

Ahogy aztán Scott lökései egyre gyorsabbak lettek, Stiles érezte, hogy a másik teste megremeg. A barna hajú biztos volt benne, hogy a vérfarkas nemsokára elélvez, és nem is kellett kételkednie. Ugyanis, néhány pillanattal később, Scotty megragadta a derekát, olyan erősen, hogy Stiles biztos volt benne, holnap nagyon is látszani fognak azok az ujjnyomok. Scott egyszer, kétszer, háromszor vágódott a teste legmélyére, majd hátrafeszített fejjel, nyitott szájjal elélvezett.

Stiles _érezte_ a forró nedvet belefolyni a testébe, _érezte_ , ahogy Scott megtölti őt teljesen, s ettől az érzéstől, a szemei fennakadtak és ő maga is elment, hangos nyögéssel, hörgéssel.

Ezek után annyi maradt csak meg számára, hogy Scott a hasára fordítja, és egy újabb menetbe kezd, csak az élvezetet hajszolva. Hiszen vérfarkas barátja még mindig kemény volt, és Stiles nagyon is jól tudta, hogy egy menet nem lesz elég neki, ahogy neki sem.

Ő csak csillagokat látott, az ágyneműbe kapaszkodva nyögdécselt, hagyva, hogy a gyermekkori barátja úgy és arra használja a testét, amire csak akarja.

Többször is érezte Scotty magját a testében, s azt is csak elvétve jegyezte meg magának, hogy a fele már a combján csordogál lefelé, egészen az ágyhuzatig.

Úgy az ötödik menetben és pózban, Stiles érezte a sötétséget, a fáradtságot a testében. Amikor ismét megérezte a férfiasságára szoruló nedves kezeket, egyszerre élvezett és ájult el.

Amikor felébredt, az arcába tűzött a nap, és tudta, hogy Scott távozásakor nem húzta el a függönyt, csak az ablakot zárta be, és csúsztatta a párkányra. Felsóhajtott, felült, és mosolyogva vette tudomásul, hogy a barátja megtisztogatta a éjjeli szerelmeskedésük nyomaitól. A testéről minden saját és Scott nedvei is eltűntek, és érezte a tusfürdője illatát a bőrén, meg a haján. Így tényleg biztos volt benne, hogy a vérfarkas mindenhol alaposan megmosta, még a haját is.

Amikor már felöltözve akart kilépni a bejárati ajtón, a szeme elkapta a közeli tükörben a hatalmas fognyomokat a nyakán. Elhúzta a száját, és visszarohant ragtapaszért, az egyik legnagyobbikért. A lányoknak magyarázkodhat, de a fiúk tudni fogják mit is csinált, csináltak az éjjel... _Kiszagolják_.

Mikor a suli előtt kiszállt a kék Jeep-ből, és hátára vette a táskát, észrevette Scottot a falnál támaszkodva, a többiek társaságában. Allison kezét fogta, és látta, hogy mindenki nevet valamin, de mivel Stiles nem volt vérfarkas, így nem hallotta, hogy min.

Csak sóhajtott, és amikor a pillantása találkozott a barátjáéval, vigyorogva integetett neki.

Ahogyan Scott is.

És mindketten tudják, hogy ez az ők édes kis titkuk, melyet szinte mindenki tud.

**END**


End file.
